Schizophrenic Love
by otaku-at-best
Summary: Lucy gets put in a asylum, because of her schizophrenia. Will see meet someone to make her or break her? (First NaLu story hope you like it) Disclaimer: I don't FT, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima. {COMPLETED}
1. Chapter 1

The black car rolls into the building's parkway much to the girl's dismay. "We're here." turning back too look at her is her Father you can clearly see by the expression on his face he's in pain. Sighing the girl gets out of the car.

 _ **_(:з」∠**_ _ **)_(:з」∠**_ _ **)_(:з」∠**_ _ **)_(:з」∠**_ _ **)_**_

 **Lucy's POV:**

I get out of my father's car not even bothering to say goodbye. Slowly I make my way towards the building where I'll be possibly staying the rest of my life at or at least until I get _'better'_ . What's wrong with me?

I have Schizophrenia.

That's not really the worst part though. I've tried killing myself a handful of times, and when they would always catch and stop me they'd ask why. Why? that's a good question, so I blamed it on the voices. It wasn't a lie though, they are there.

I guess it runs in the family though, my mom was schizophrenic, and killed herself right in front of me one day when we came home from shopping. It was pretty devastating, but I still remember her saying _"I'll soon be free"_

Then stabbing herself.

"Are you a patient ?"

A voice said snapping out of my thoughts, to see a women with beautiful long wavy silver hair, and very kind, but strong indigo eyes. She flashes a smile, and asks again.

"Are you a patient ?"

Phased by her kindness, and beauty I answer. "Umm...yea?" it really wasn't supposed to be a question. Regardless her smile never faltered.

"Name?"

"Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia"

I answered her questions, she made an 'ohh' sound when she got to my patient data. Probably feeling bad for me, or my condition at least.

 _ **_(:з」∠**_ _ **)_(:з」∠**_ _ **)_(:з」∠**_ _ **)_(:з」∠**_ _ **)_**_

She told me to follow her to my room, following her we pass a window there are people outside some sitting, some running, and some sleeping. _"I thought asylums were supposed to be old creepy."_

Snapping me out of my thoughts once again the women pointed to what I'm guessing is my room door, and opened it.

After a while of just standing there looking the room over the women speaks once again.

"My names Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira if you like, just come to me with any of your further questions. "

She smiled before closing the door to leave. I look around, and see my bed. I plop down onto it. _"I wonder if I can go outside?"_

 ** __(:з」∠_** ** _)_(:з」∠_** ** _)_(:з」∠_** ** _)_(:з」∠_** ** _)__**

After a hour or so, I put all of my stuff away clothes, shoes, etc, and made my way back to Mira.

When she smiled when she saw me. "Lucy did you settle in yet?" I simply nodded, and asked the question that been on my mind.

"Am I allowed to go outside?"

She just continued smile "I don't see why not come on I'll take you." With that I was following Mira once again.

When we got outside it was slightly windy, and sunny, but it was a very peaceful place as far as I can tell. I was looking it over, and saw a bunch of people, and soon started pointing.

"Who's that?"

I pointed to a guy he didn't have his shirt on, and was currently trying to remove his pants.

"That's Gray Fullbuster, he has Multiple Sclerosis. Its where you feel over-heated a lot, so Gray has a habit of stripping to be colder."

She started laughing. "What's so funny? " I asked very confused.

"The funny thing is that sometimes he'll strip, and not even notice until someone tells him"

 _"Wow that must be embarrassing."_ I pointed out a lot of people, and Mira knew every single one I pointed to, and there diseases.

 ** __(:з」∠_** ** _)_(:з」∠_** ** _)_(:з」∠_** ** _)_(:з」∠_** ** _)__**

Mira said she had work to do, so she went back inside. She also told me that everyone here in the asylum was like family, so don't be shy, and make friends.

 _"Make friends?"_ I look around to see anyone I want to try making friends with first, when my eyes catch something pink, and blue.

"I wonder if they'll be my friend? "

 **Author's Note: Is it good, so far? I hope so thanks for reading please vote, and comment on my story. ✌Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I wonder if they'll be my friend?"_

 **Lucy's POV:**

I started walking in the direction where I saw the pink, and blue at. When I got in front of them I saw a pink haired women sitting down with blue haired girl.

The women was probably Mira's age, and the girl maybe fourteen or so. "H-hello" I said making myself known.

In response they gave me a smile. "Hello" they answered simultaneously.

"I'm Wendy, and this is Virgo." said the blue haired girl.

"I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you."

Just like we all became friends, we pretty much talked all day. I later found out that Wendy has some multiple strokes when she has to much air in her lungs.

" _I_ _didn't know you could have to much air."_ Is what I thought, and Virgo works here like Mira.

 _ **_(:з**_ _ **」∠**_ _ **)_(:з**_ _ **」∠**_ _ **)_(:з**_ _ **」∠**_ _ **)_(:з**_ _ **」∠**_ _ **)_**_

 **Natsu's POV:**

"Did you see the new girl? "

My frenemy Gray asked. I just shook my head.

"Well she was outside earlier I saw her talking to Mira, then Virgo, and Wendy."

I nodded, but then grinned mischievously.

"Wow, Stripper it's only her first day, and your already stalking her, what will Juvia say? "

He just rolled his eyes. "Juvia won't do anything, but confess her undying love for me, and I'm not a stripper Flame brain."

"Gray clothes" was all I had to say.

Gray looks down "Where the hell do my clothes go?!"

I just bust out laughing even though it was pretty normal, and not that funny.

 _ **_(:з**_ _ **」∠**_ _ **)_(:з**_ _ **」∠**_ _ **)_(:з**_ _ **」∠**_ _ **)_(:з**_ _ **」∠**_ _ **)_**_

 **Lucy's POV:**

It was a first day, but it was fun. I have three new friends.

 _"If I'd knew an asylum was this friendly I would've joined sooner"_ I joked.

It's 9:50 pm, and I'm pretty tired, so I guess I'll take a shower, and go to bed.

 _~timeskip after shower.~_

I always feel better after I shower, with my good day with me I drift to sleep.

-Lucy's Dream-

"Soon I'll be free"

Mom then feel to the ground, seconds after I'm all over her body trying to find a pulse, any pulse, but there was nothing.

Months go by, and I'm back in school again, fun. I was walking down the hallways as I hear.

"Murderer"

"Freak"

"She must be really horrible if her mom killed herself"

 _Stop it you know I can hear you, so why? Why are you saying such mean, and untruthful things?_

The bullying only got worse slowly breaking me, and that's when the voices appeared I guess.

They said things like "Just pull the trigger nobody will care" or "One pill it's going to hurt you."

I couldn't deal with them in my head I could barely deal with me in my head.

So I gave in...

It was after school my dad wasn't supposed to be home until late at night , so I didnt think of locking the door.

I didn't cry, but when he stopped me from killing myself _again_ that's when reality set in, and what he said next shocked me.

"Lucy I think it's time I put you in an asylum."

-End Lucy's Dream-

I woke up with a jolt, but what I haven't noticed was that I was on the roof, and before I completely knew what was happening I was falling.

Until...

I felt somebody grab me, and pull my back onto the roof. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was a lose for words.

I looked up to see who my saver was, but he was fast, and yanked me off the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Again, I was at a lose for words.

 **Author's Note: Lucy almost dies why? Why is her saver? Thanks for reading don't forget to review. Bye~✌**


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! "

 **Natsu's POV:**

I couldn't sleep, so I went to my favorite spot.

The roof.

It was pretty late like maybe 1 am. I just hope I can go to sleep after this.

When I get on the roof, the first thing I see is a girl. A pretty one, she has blonde hair, I couldn't tell what color her eyes were, because they were closed.

" _I wonder why she's up here? "_

I just kinda stood there, and looked at her like some creepy pedophile wanna be Gray.

When all of a sudden she's on the ledge of the roof.

 _"Wait is she gonna jump?!"_

I quickly ran to her before she could fall, but she started slipping off before I could get there.

 _"Damn!"_

I luckily was able to grab her, and pull her back on the roof.

I few seconds went by, and decided to pick her up again, so I can yell at her.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! "

Eyes wide open, she just stared at me, so I keep going.

"YOU KNOW YOU CAN DIE BY JUMPING OFF BUILDINGS!"

We just kinda stood there having a staring contest. Until she finally spoke up.

"I WASN'T TRYING TO JUMP OFF THE BUILDING!"

 _"I guess spoke up is a understatement"_ I visibly sweat dropped.

"Yea, sure you weren't, ughh whatever, so what's your name? "

...

"Ughhh more silence!"

"My name's Lucy"

I grinned finally she speaks _normally_.

"Nice, to meet you Luigi, I'm Natsu"

"IT'S LUCY!"

"Okay! Don't scream"

 _"I can already tell she's going to be loud"_

 _ **_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_**_

 **Lucy's POV:**

 _"Stupid Natsu, how do you even get Luigi out of Lucy?"_

We had walked back inside the asylum, Natsu had said he's going to be watching me, so I don't go jumping off of buildings again.

All and all he was pretty nice, most people would have let me die.

He soon became my best guy friend in this asylum, but even though we're best friends I don't know what disease he has.

Everytime I bring it up, he just brushes me aside, I thought it must be pretty bad, if Natsu would tell me.

Regardless he knows about my Schizophrenia, and how the people at school were bullying me.

And my mom.

I don't know why I told him all these things, but I feel like I could trust him.

 _ **_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_**_

 **Natsu's POV:**

Lucy, and I were walking outside, it's been about two months since that night on the roof.

I still haven't told her what disease I have, but I feel kinda bad since she opened up about her Schizophrenia, and Mom.

Oh well I'll tell when it's time. Speaking of time I think I should introduce her to Happy.

 _ **~timeskip to Natsu's room~**_

"And here we are"

I moved my hand in a 'Brand new car' motion. Showing off my room.

She did some sarcastic 'O's and Ahhs!

"Stay right here"

 _ **_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_**_

 **No one's POV:**

Natsu hurried out of the room to look for Happy, while Lucy just sat on his bed waiting for his return.

She got tired of waiting, so she started poking around **. (A/N: Bad Lucy ￣へ￣)**

While shopping she found a picture, of Natsu, and a man with really red hair.

 _"That must be his dad. "_

Before she could get caught she plopped back on the bed.

Just as she did Natsu came running back into the room with a cat with blue fur.

"He's so cute!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu grinned "This is Happy" he said while handing the cat to her.

She cradled the cat in her hands, trying her best not to hurt it.

They all just sat there on Natsu's bed in silence.

 _"I wish we could stay like this"_

 **Author's Note: this ends chapter 3 \\( ö ) I won't be able to post another chapter until Sunday, b/c I'm going to a sleepover . Hope you enjoyed the chapter until next time. Bye~✌**


	4. IMPORTANT AN

**A/n**

 **Sorry about this, but I'm going to make to chapters, then post them on Sunday, so I want your input please, if you have an idea, please PM me. Thank you ~✌**


	5. Chapter 4

_"I wish we could stay like this."_

Lucy's POV:

It's just me, Natsu, and Happy. I take a glance to Natsu, to see he's already staring at me. We had a staring contest I'm beginning to think this is our thing.

Then he started leaning in. _"What do I do?!"_

So without really thinking I start leaning towards him also, our faces only centimeters apart.

 _Click_

"Hey Natsu can I use your-"

 _"Damn_ _it_ _Gray!"_

We parted quicker than lightening. Both madly blushing, and to make it more awkward Gray was just standing there with this creepy grin.

There was this awkward silence. "So I'm gonna go...now" I said making my way to the door.

"Ughh...yea bye Lucy."

 _"Gray I'm going to kill you"_ was the last thought I had before exiting the room.

 __(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)__

Natsu's POV:

 _"Gray I swear I'll hit you for that. "_

"So you, and Lucy huh? "

I choked "Am not dating Lucy!"

"Oh really now than what was th-"

"That Gray was a _friendly_ _stare down"_

"Ya, and I'm sure you were going to give her a friendly kiss too." he sneered.

"S-shut up!" _"Why did I stutter? "_

Gray chuckles, and finally leaves.

"WHAT DID YOU EVEN COME HERE FOR?! "

I screamed at the door.

 _"Stupid Gray."_

 __(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)__

No one's POV:

For the rest of the day Natsu, and Lucy avoided eye contact. They didn't talk to each other either.

Lucy was walking back to her room, for bed when Mira calls her over.

"Yes, Mira? " Lucy says with a smile.

Mira returning the smile hands her a letter. "This came for you today. "

Curiously Lucy takes her mail, and made her way to her bedroom.

She opens the door, and plops down on her bed opening the letter while doing so.

she quickly read it, and instantly wish she didn't.

 _"Why is this happening?!"_ Lucy sunk to the floor, holding the letter in her hands.

 _"What should I do now?"_

Author's Note: Thank you for the nice reviews, and lots of follows, so I hope this chapter wasn't boring. Thanks for reading. My phone, and erased the second chapter, so I'm going to post it tomorrow sorry. Bye~✌ 


	6. Chapter 5

_"What am I going to do now?"_

 **Natsu's POV:**

Lucy's been kinda invisible lately. She's not really talking to me, or anybody for that matter.

It's weirder than when we were ignoring each other. She has this lost look in her eyes, that I just can't seem to place.

"I wish she'd just talk to me."

Sighing I went to my favorite spot _again._

The roof.

It's been my favorite spot even more since I meet Lucy, but I haven't actually seen her in a couple of days.

I sat down on the edge.

 _ **_(:з**_ _ **」∠**_ _ **)_(:з**_ _ **」∠**_ _ **)_(:з**_ _ **」∠**_ _ **)_(:з**_ _ **」∠**_ _ **)_**_

 **Lucy's POV:**

"Hey Mira? Is it okay for asylum patients to leave for a couple of days?"

"Yes, you just have to fill out this form, and turn it, so you can leave."

"Okay, thank you Mira."

Mira, and I parted with a smile, and I set off to fill out the form, and pack.

 _ **_(:з**_ _ **」∠**_ _ **)_(:з**_ _ **」∠**_ _ **)_(:з**_ _ **」∠**_ _ **)_(:з**_ _ **」∠**_ _ **)_**_

 **Natsu's POV:**

I've been on top of the roof for three hours now, it fills really good up here.

 _"It's probably about 9 around now. I wonder what Lucy is doing? "_

Curiously I got up, but not before I could see the blond hair down below outside.

With a suitcase. _"Where's Lucy going? "_

I ran down the roof's stairs, luckily Lucy doesn't walk that fast.

I go in front of her. "Hey Luce, where you going? " I asked curiosity gnawing at my brain.

"Oh, hey Natsu, just a short trip to visit my dad"

Is what she said, but she wouldn't meet my eyes, that just made me worry even more, but decided to play it cool.

"Oh really when will you be back? "

"Maybe...a week"

 _"A week?! A whole week?! "_

"Hey, Luce you know if you want to talk I'm here, so you can just say what's on your mind "

I sent her one of my infamous smirks. When I looked at her, her eyes were a little teary.

 _"Oh shit, what did I say?! "_

"Thanks Natsu I'll do that."

She gave me a quick hug, and got in a car that I didn't even notice was there.

She's gone, but I'm glad the tension between us isn't really there. Something's still wrong with Lucy though.

I started walking back to the asylum entrance.

 _"I hope she really does come back."_

 **Author's Note: And here is chapter 5! Sorry again that I couldn't post this yesterday, but it's here now, so please enjoy, and review. Bye~✌**


	7. Chapter 6

_"I hope she really does comes back."_

Lucy's POV:

I got in the car, and drove away not bothering to look back at his face, part of me wishing I didn't go, but I had to.

I needed to see _him._

After what felt like a very short car ride to the train station. It was only a matter of hours before I arrived.

 _"I wondered how he's been? "_

I chucked at my ignorance, of course he wasn't okay. I decided to rest, so I won't be tried when I arrived.

 _-after train ride-_

 _"Here I am."_ I say more to myself while, pulling my luggage towards the door.

Trying to stand still , while wondering if it was really a good decision to come here.

A side of me knowing I won't be able to handle it.

Regardless of my thoughts I pushed myself to go inside the place that I used to call _home._

 __(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)__

Natsu's POV:

"Ughhhh" I inwardly groaned. _"It's been more than two weeks where is she?"_

Lucy hasn't been back, as I said for more than two weeks, and honestly I was starting to get worried.

I was starting to have thoughts like. _"What if she doesn't want to come back? " "Maybe her dad's is forcing her to stay"_ or _"Maybe she's dead."_

I shook myself out of my thoughts I really didn't want to think of Lucy dying, especially when she's attempted suicide before.

 _"Maybe Mira knows something."_ Walking towards Mira, mostly, because I knew if Lucy left she'd have to go through Mira.

"Is Lucy still at her dad's?" I asked her bluntly, best not to beat around the bush.

"Oh, she didn't tell you yet?" I simply shook my head, so she'd continue.

"Well Natsu...Lucy's dad..he's umm..passed."

"Passed? Passed where?"

Mira sighed and said.

"Lucy's dad's dead Natsu."

 __(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)__

Lucy's POV:

"Hello, Miss Lucy" "Miss Lucy it's been awhile" are the things the servants would say, but I had no intention of stopping to chat, and they knew why.

Walking down the long hallway, stopping at one of the biggest doors of the house, I open it slowly still thinking someone will scold me for opening it informally.

I look around the room not exactly wanting to look just yet, but instead I decided it's best just to get it over with.

Making my way to the one, and only bed in the room. I see my dad.

Laying there completely lifeless, I shakly rake my fingers through his blonde hair, and held his cold hands in my own. _"I wish I'd come sooner we could have spent more time together."_

Then suddenly reality hit me. _"I'm an orphan now."_

With these sad thoughts I left. Now saying a word, not making eye contact, not even shedding a tear.

 _-timeskip back to the asylum-_

The train ride was brutal, so bumpy, and noisy.

I was slightly happier when I reached the asylum. Rolling myself, and my luggage up to the door I noticed there was a figure standing right in front of the entrance.

 _"Natsu?"_

He started waking towards me when he saw me. Looking at me with eyes, he engulfed me in a hug.

"You know it's okay to cry."

And just like that my tears flowed like a enternal waterfall. We stood there me, sobbing, him comforting me.

 _"Thank you, Natsu."_

Author's Note: This chapter is done \\( ö )/. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Don't forget to review. Bye~✌


	8. AN

I'm going to update tomorrow, so look forward to it :)


	9. Chapter 7

_"Thank you,_ _Natsu_ _."_

 __(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)__

Lucy's POV:

It's been a few weeks since my father's death. I'd be lying if I said I was over it, but luckily I have someone who will always be there for me.

...

Natsu.

He's been my best friend for a while now. He's always been there for me, and I can't help but feel something towards him.

Maybe he's more than a friend.

 __(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)__

Natsu's POV:

It's been awhile since I comforted Lucy, since I had her in my arms.

I admit that I'm scared, scared that someone will get her before I do.

But mostly that this disease will get to me before I can confess to her.

I've had these disease for a couple of years now, and it feels like hell.

But I won't let anyone know, I don't want to bring them down. They have their own problems they don't have to worry about mine.

"Oi Flame Brain"

 _"Great Ice princess is here"_

"What do you want Ice Prick"

"Dinner's be-"

I ran before he could finish, because with food everything's better.

 __(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)__

Lucy's POV:

Natsu, and I are eating our dinner together like we usually do.

Tonight dinner was steak, and fries, though it was kind of hard to cut into the steak, with a plastic knife, and fork.

Regardless it was delicious, Mira's cooking is always the best. I wonder who she learned from?

I saw that Natsu was _finally_ done eating.

"Hey Natsu wanna go for a walk? "

"Sure" he replies with that smirk that only he could pull off.

~ _timeskip_

We're in the garden at the asylum since of course we couldn't go to a real park.

We were sitting at one of the few benches that were provided here.

Surprisingly we were quiet, just the two of us looking at the moon, and the stars.

 _"I've always thought the stars were beautiful."_

"Aren't they beautiful?" Natsu asked me.

Surprised that he took an interest in them, I nodded.

"Yes , very beautiful." I said while looking at him.

He looked, so at peace. I wish I had an attitude like that.

 _"_ _Natsu_ _if only you knew how perfect you are to me. "_

 __(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)__

Natsu's POV:

I caught Lucy looking at me with a smile on her face. What I'd do to make it never disappear again.

 _"Confess"_

It was a simple thought, but it was slot easier said than done, but I had to try.

I looked back at her, and slowly cupped her cheek.

"L-Lucy"

 _"Damn, my stutter! "_

She's looking in my eyes now! She's, so perfect arghh!

"Natsu?" Lucy interrupting my thoughts I can see she's blushing.

"Lucy I-"

I dropped to the floor screaming in pain.

 _"Time for hell already huh?"_

Author's Note: I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated, but it's here know I'm thinking about showing Natsu's disease next chapter which will come out on Wednesday. Hope you enjoyed, Byee~✌


	10. Chapter 8

_"Time for hell already huh?_ "

 __(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)__

Lucy's POV:

 _"Lucy I-"_

At that time my heart was pounding, so loud I thought maybe even Natsu could hear it.

But soon even that moment had to come to an end.

Right now I'm in the asylum's infirmary really close to his bed side.

 _"Why does it have to be this way? "_

I thought, I could feel hot tears streaming down my face. It was so quiet it was hard to breath.

I clutched his hand in my own. "Please stay" I whispered.

The door soon opened a second after, and the doctor entered.

He stood there for awhile, I awaiting his news grew pretty impatient.

Just as I was about to snap he started speaking.

"So, How are you doing Lucy? "

I gave him the just-tell-me-what-the-hell's-wrong face.

He sighed.

"Okay, Lucy you want to know what's wrong with Natsu right? Well to tell you the truth he's not okay. He has excessive heart burn, that might sound like no big deal,in most cases it's not, but his is quite severe."

I quietly took in what he said, urging him to continue.

"In Natsu's case when he gets heart burn, it can feel as if his whole body is being burned alive, it will eventually stop, but when it happens it slowly destroys his heart each time."

"His heart" I managed to choke out with wide eyes.

"Yes, and it's not any better that he's had this disease for a few years now. He's in a critical stage right now. He'll need a heart transplant, but it's only a fifty percent chance that Natsu will live. "

I didn't even notice my grip on his hand tightened until he flinched.

I turned towards Natsu too see him awake, though his eyes were half lidded.

_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_

Natsu's POV:

I woke up to someone tightly gripping my hand.

Slowly I started opening my eyes, it was really bright, so I closed them some.

The pain went away, but in all honesty I feel awful, and that's actually an understatement.

I kinda zoned out, but came back just so I could hear the doctor tell whoever else was in the room how long I had to live.

The grip on my hand tightened even more if possible. I trailed up the hand to see its owner to be...Lucy.

By then she was looking at me, she looked so broken. Her face was tear stained. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

I looked at the doctor, and nodded. I guess he understood because he left.

When he did Lucy tackled me into a hug. I returned it, soon finding she had started crying again.

After what seemed like eternity she stopped, her cries becoming small sniffles.

"Lucy"

She looked up, and I smashed my lips onto hers.

It took her awhile to respond, but she did.

There were mixed feelings into our kiss; sadness, desire, love,... And happiness.

To be honest this was my first kiss, but it probably is the best in my life.

I could feel the pain slowly making its way back to my chest, a feeling I know to well.

I broke our kiss, with our foreheads connected I gave her one last peck. I was crying by then, wishing I wasn't sick.

"I'm sorry"

And just like that monitor went flat.

Author's Note: Finished the chapter. No the stories not over btw I was thinking maybe two or three more chapters? Hope you enjoyed. Bye~✌


	11. Chapter 9-Finale-

_And just like that the monitor went flat._

 __(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)_(:з」∠)__

Lucy's POV:

I screamed, and the doctor, and nurses came pouring in.

They rushed over to Natsu, and quickly started shocking him with the defibrillator.

The must of shocked him a million times, he's body lunging forward every time, but his heart beat. I couldn't look anymore.

The final time they shocked him, and his heart still didn't pump.

The doctor made his was over to me, and put a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't look anymore. He was gone.

*beep* *beep*

My head shot up, to the sound of his heartbeat on the monitor. I don't believe any sound could of sounded better.

I cried.

 _timeskip_

It's been a few weeks since Natsu got his heart transplant. He keeps complaining on how the surgery left a scar on his chest. Idiot.

I was outside once more in the garden. Looking at the stars now, they look even more beautiful than before.

I smiled, I may be an orphan, and some people don't like me.

But...

There's always one who has been there, and knows what hell feels like.

And I love him very much.

"What are you thinking about, Luce? "

I turned, and saw said boy. The only one who can make me smile with his own, so I smiled brighter.

He cocked an eyebrow.

I hugged him really tight afraid if I let go he might be another figment of my imagination.

But figments don't hug back.

Our hug wasn't very long, but that's okay, because all that matters is that he's alive.

"Luce listen, I'm not very good with words, so please hear me out."

I nodded, and sat back down.

"Luce you've been my best friend for awhile now, besides that Ice stripper, and don't think I can do this anymore. "

 _"What is this feeling, no I know what it is..._ _saddness_ _"_

"Oh, I understand"

I had stood up so I could leave, a firm grip on my wrist stopped me.

"You didn't let me finish"

I just sat back down.

"As I was saying I just don't want to be your friend Luce, when I thought I was going to die, it almost killed me knowing I couldn't see you again."

By then he had adverted his gaze, but he should have seen my face, because it was probably the happiest it's ever been.

"What I'm trying to say is I-i love you weirdo!"

 _"He calls me weird who screams a love confession?! But he won't be him if he wasn't"_

"And another thing I-"

I cut him off with my lips, this kiss wasn't like the one at the hospital it was passionate, it had the longing like if we didn't kiss the other would disappear.

I pulled away not trying to hide my happiness one bit.

"I love you too, Natsu"

We sealed it with a kiss, one that said I'll always be by your side.

And that's all I could ever want.

~тнє єи∂~

Author's Note: I changed my mind, and made this the last chapter. I hoped you enjoyed Schizophrenic Love. If there's any other type of story you want me to write just PM me. Bye~✌


End file.
